icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marr1114
'Messages' I always liekd your posts, I can't even tell why :D its none of my business, but sicne when are you a seddie shipepr? :) when'd you start shipping it? and btw, I LOVE your blogs why seddie isn't over :) tschüssi :) seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 10:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) @SeddieBenz thanks so much!!!! i've always been seddie!!! creddie just creeps me out they look so much like siblings to me! I especially started liking seddie during iheart art i had a slight feeling they were gonna get together then when i saw ikiss i knew they would!!! what bout you? Btw i just wrote a new blog yesterday did you read it? Marr1114 18:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi!01:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC)01:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC)01:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC)01:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC)01:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC)01:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC)~~ hey :) what did you mean when you said that nick is currently tweteing crytic tweets @ some icarly fans? Just look at their twitter page @NickelodeonTV you'll see what i mean especially their responses from yesterday to @jennettesamfann ,@Seddiepopstar , @ luvseddie101@ibbybrina. . Marr1114 00:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Live Stream Unfortunately not; I'm freaking out about that myself right now. Mak23686 22:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :) thanks it did cheer me up a bit, its just i dont want Sam & Freddie to end up together again when the show ends, it'll be a lil disappointing, but i still have hope in Seddie and always will :) SeddieCupcake 09:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Same Name xD Hey, I just wanted to point out that you and I have the same name. :) Except mine is spelled with one N. Are you by any chance Italian, because I know they spell it that way there. I'm Venezuelan. Okay, I'm done talking...lol Cartoonprincess 20:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! and Happy New Year's Eve! :) Hey, so you left me a message with a link to your spectacular blog telling me reasons why I should be hopeful for seddie to get back together. I just want to say Thanks a lot. You really made my day. Anyway, Happy New Year's Eve, I also hope you had a very Merry Christmas and as people always say have a Very Happy New Year. -Seddiejathanfan Hmm I only see your November 1st blog posted one. If I'm missing something please send me the link and I'll delete the duplicate blog, Marianna. DevonAndersen 18:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Got It Done and deleted. Sorry for the confusion! --DevonAndersen 19:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It shows up notified as deleted No worries. Should delete fully off your blog list in about a few hours. Takes awhile for blogs to publish or delete. DevonAndersen 20:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I Can Only Block If Necessary Marr, I would need the name of that user. I can delete comments, if they are offensive to other users and characters/crew. But I can not block without proof, a name, and repeat offense. Otherwise it would be an abuse of my admin abilities. I can gave that user a warning and if h/she continues to do that. Then I can block that user for a 1 month period. Hope you understand. --DevonAndersen 22:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Edited Message Did you edit you block a user message? If you did the edit isn't showing for me. What did you add? --DevonAndersen 22:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Can't Can't stop her from expressing her opinion unless it was truly disrespectful and negative towards. To be fair, Not gonna delete those comments. But I am gonna to give that user a warning and mention to everyone the old saying "If You don't have anything nice to say. Don't say it all." --DevonAndersen 22:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I really liked your blog. I had a lot of hope for Seddie after iLove You but I am feeling a little pessimistic now and it is tough for me to shake that even with your good points. I am sure I will get over it soon, though. Thanks! Thanks for the videos. I was feeling down about the fact that Seddie isn't together for their kissiversary. I feel a lot better now. If you have any more videos you should send them to me :) I don't know if you've seen this video, but you should check it out if you haven't. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dd16fHFTIAw&list=FLY2w5ssH3Co--RJCVa_dyCQ&index=3&feature=plpp_video 3cooldog92 06:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC)